In microwave and millimeter-wave automotive radar systems, low cost and high performance radar is required. The typical radar system includes an oscillator, a divider, a power amplifier and a differential (or quadrature) hybrid combiner, using a single antenna to reduce the entire size. However, such a radar system is not very efficient since only half an output power flows to the antenna, while the other half flows to the ballast resistor of the hybrid. Alternately, if two separate transmitting and receiving antennas are utilized, the overall area occupied by the radar system is too large to embody a miniature radar system. In addition, the complete car radar system usually requires several transmitting and receiving paths with corresponding antennas to properly monitor the space from all sides of the car.